Story of a Survivor
by Let'sFetz1998
Summary: The story of a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. Or maybe not of a survivor, maybe they died. Read to find out if they will survive and if they will find love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of a Survivor**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Quinn's point of view**

* * *

It began on June 21st, 2013.

I was heading to school when I saw a man. He was limping and his head was bowed to the ground. I asked him if he was okay but he didn't answer he just moaned and looked up. I backed away when I saw his face.A chunk from his right cheek was missing and he had no skin around his right eye. My mind instantly flashed with pictures of the zombies in my video games. I gasped and ran away.

I ran to the school because it was nearer than my parking lot was full of cars but no students were around.

I sprinted through the front door. The hallway was empty. I quietly went through the corridors. The classrooms were full of students and at least one teacher. I guess they know what is happening.

I rounded a corner and saw a figure at the end of the hallway. They were just standing there. "Hello?" I said hesitantly. The figure moved towards me, limped. It moaned and I saw her bloody teeth glistening in the lights.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

Ally, she was a Cheerio, I went on a date with her once. It didn't work out but we remained friends. I ran away in the other direction. Her teeth were bloody that meant that she had another person and that meant that this other person could have bitten another person and so on.

I rounded another corner and saw the door to the choir room. I was late to school and it was glee practice so I knew that the glee club must have been in there. I looked through the window on the door but it was blocked with a curtain. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Then I heard shuffling inside and I knew they were in there.

Someone whispered but it was too quiet to understand. The curtain in front of the window moved and I saw Mr. Shue's scared eyes. They widened when he saw me. He closed the curtain fast and unlocked the door. At that moment I heard moaning from my right and I looked down the hallway. There were at least 8 zombies limping towards me.

My eyes widened and I quickly opened the door and jumped inside. Mr. Shue heard the moaning too and closed the door fast and locked it. I turned toward the other glee kids and was met with shock, relief, fear and joy from Brittany.

Tina was crying quietly in Mikes arms. Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap. Puck and Sam were sitting on the ground with relieved expressions, they couldn't lose their gaming buddy. Artie sat in his wheelchair, he had a small smile on his face but you could see the fear. Blaine was holding Kurt in his arms, they both were shocked and relieved to see me. Mercedes and Rachel were sitting next to each other, Rachel with tears and relief in her eyes and Mercedes also relieved. Finn on the other hand looked angry, jealous and I could see the fear but he was trying his best to hide it.

I looked everyone in the eye and said the words nobody ever thought they would hear.

"Welcome to the zombie apocalypse."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1st: **Zombie's are gross but cool ;) :P

**2nd:** I'm very distracted at the moment. The reason for that is because I got a girlfriend. She was my best friend at first but then I burned my lip on a pizza and asked her if she could kiss it better... and she did :D I asked her to be my girlfriend (on April 3rd) and now we're happily in love :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of A Survivor**

**Chapter 2: "I'm the leader!" and The Perfect Base**

**Quinn's point of view**

* * *

Everyone stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. Me, Sam and Puck had always spoken about how we would survive in a zombie apocalypse but we never thought it would really happen. Nobody said a word, everyone was in their own thoughts. Tina tried her hardest to keep her sobs quiet. I thought about everything and everyone.

Where was my mom? Was she already one of them? Was this just here or was it everywhere? Was there somewhere we could go? Somewhere save and free from zombies.

I stood up and went into the middle of the room. I could feel the stares of the other gleeks. My back was turned towards them. I took a deep breath and masked my face with a blank expression, then I turned around and looked at every single member of the glee club, my only family besides my mom. "We can't stay here. We need weapons and food to survive this."

Finn jumped of his chair with anger in his face. "Who said you are the leader?! You're just a girl! You're too weak! You'll lead us all to our deaths! If anybody is going to be the leader it'll be either Mr. Shue or me! Mr. Shue didn't play _The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct_ so I'm going to be the leader!"

The moaning in front of the door became louder and 10 seconds later something hit the door.

I began to whisper. "Listen, you idiot! First of all, _The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct_ is the most stupid zombie game on Earth. You are definitely not going to be the leader because you may have just killed us!" Puck pushed him down into his seat and looked at me. "What should we do?" I looked at everyone and they all had hope in their eyes.

I took a deep breath. "The zombies are obviously attracted to noise that means we gotta be very quiet. We don't know if they're attracted to scents too, we'll have to find that out. Here are a lot of people in this building that means many zombies will most likely come here to eat all these people. We have to go somewhere else, somewhere nobody else is."

The moaning in front of the door was still very loud. These things were scratching on the wood, desperate to get in here and eat us.

I turned to Mr. Shue. "Is here a weapon anywhere in the school?" He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Then we heard gunshots and moaning in front of the door and a minute later all the moaning stopped and someone knocked on the door. I went slowly towards it and pulled the curtain to the side. I was met with Coach Sylvester's cold eyes. I checked her body to see if she was one of them but luckily she wasn't.

I opened the door fast and let her in. "Follow me." That was the only thing she said before she stormed back out the door. I grabbed my bag and followed her without a second thought. The other glee members were a little hesitant but ran after Coach Sylvester and me. We followed her into the basement and through an iron door.

The room was huge. There were couches in one corner and to our left was a big kitchen with five big fridges. On the left next to the couches was a table full of electronic devises. Artie rolled himself toward the computers and looked at it carefully. "That is impressive. How can the school afford this?" He turned to Sue with a questioning look.

"I bought this, Wheels. Figgins doesn't even know this room exists." I looked at everything and noticed one wall with five doors. "What's inside these doors?"

She went towards the first door on the right and opened it. Everyone looked curiously inside. There were nine beds inside. Next to each was a small closet. "That's the girl's bedroom and this" She went to the door next to it an opened it. "is the boy's bedroom." Nine beds with nine small closets.

"You knew this would happen." Everybody's eyes were on me. "How did you know?" I looked at the tall woman. She just laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Q." She stood in front of me. "I know more than you think I do. For example, I know you're little secret." She leaned down and whispered something into my ear. My eyes widened. How did she find out? She had a big smirk on her face. "You are very obvious, Q." I wasn't too obvious, was I? I thought nobody noticed.

Sue turned to the third door and opened it, inside was a big bathroom, a big shower with bathtub, three sinks and a toilet. "Wow." whispered Mercedes and Kurt. She went to the next door and opened it. Five beds with five closets. "The bedroom for the adults." One door was left and everyone was curious to find out what was inside of it. Sue pulled out a key and unlocked it. Everyone was staring at what was inside this room with big eyes. It was full of weapons. Pistols, rifles, grenades and even flamethrowers and grenade launchers.

Sue turned to us with her hands on her hips. "So, who can use one of these babies, properly?"

Just one hand rose slowly.

Mine.


End file.
